Happy Trails and Hard Trials
by Solita1
Summary: A bar owner and a hard working alcohol/drug counsellor. Match made in heaven or not? Edward Bella and many others  No Jake sorry, i'm too old to write about Jake without going to jail  AH
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Trails and Hard Trials**

**_This is the first fiction i've posted. It's just for fun, so the angst should never be unbearable, i can't read heavy angst...so i'll be far too much of a pussy to write it :)_**

**_Dislclaimer - I own nothing, it's all Stephenie...well except the nightclub in the story and a bunch of debts in RL :)_**

The nightclub was crammed with the Friday night crowd. Mostly office workers, letting their hair down after a long week of...well, whatever the hell it is they do all day, I thought sulkily. I had every right to sulk. So far my night had consisted of dodging one handsy drunk after another; having not one but two drinks spilled over me: and now...being the only sober person at the table, I'd been elected to fetch the drinks. Thanks Alice.

My roommate Alice had thrust a handful of crumpled notes into my hand, with a slurred request to 'get drinks for everyone, whatever they want.' And then planting a soggy kiss on my forehead, she'd vanished onto the dance floor, her spiky black hair bouncing behind her.

I didn't know what everyone wanted; because there was no way in hell I was asking them. My ability to speak drunkenese was impaired by the fact some of us had to work till 9 o clock on a Friday, and couldn't just drop everything and start drinking at 4. Anyway, I didn't want to interrupt the pairing off process, which was well underway. It was disgusting to watch them all pawing at each other.

I quickly counted.

There were about 10 people in Alice's group. So I was going to the bar once, and they were getting 10 vodkas and 10 random bottles of beer...and they could fight it out for themselves. Chances were good that none of them knew what they were drinking by now anyway.

I knew agreeing to come here straight after work was a mistake. I was tired, grouchy and my feet were aching. Just to make me feel even more out of place, while surrounded by glamorous girls in tiny dresses, I was wearing my oldest faded jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I kept both in my locker at work for slouching home in, not going to nightclubs.

But Alice had sounded crestfallen when I told her I was working late in the ER, and made me take the phone call equivalent of a blood oath that I would make it to the bar in time to have at least one celebratory drink with her.

Alice had been promoted, as anyone in Seattle with the ability to hear could testify. She had squealed down the phone, while I held it as far away from my ear as possible, and listed all the things she was going to buy first thing tomorrow. I couldn't picture the 63 inch TV in our tiny apartment, and I didn't think we needed the chocolate fountain. But I decided not to worry about it now, with the hangover she was going to have it was clear Alice was going nowhere first thing tomorrow, and probably nowhere in the afternoon. Well the pay rise must have been impressive, if the way she was throwing money around tonight was any indication. Filing this information away for future reference in times of dire financial need, I made my way to the bar.

I stood and waited...and waited...while the bartender closest to me served people to my left and right. People... meaning women with long blonde hair and batting eyelashes. He obviously had a type, and it wasn't a short grouchy brunette.

I followed his movements with what I hoped was a 'serve this woman now or she'll drag you over this bar and beat the shit out of you' stare, without getting any acknowledgement. He just continued to take his time and flirt outrageously.

Just as I was about to climb over the bar and serve myself, I felt a hand tentatively touch my shoulder. Glaring sideways I noted a man's hand, yes it was definitely the hand of a man. I closed my eyes and tried to count to 10, I really tried. But I'd been getting more and more infuriated all night, and this was just the last straw. I only got a far as 3 before I shrugged out from under his hand and rounded on him.

'Get your fucking hands off me you assh...'.

The furious temper tantrum I was about to unleash on the latest drunk to grope me, stopped dead in its tracks, and scurried back to wherever it went between outbursts.

The man standing behind me in the dark blue shirt was clearly as sober as I was, and I was already mentally giving him high marks for that, someone other than me should be sober in this place for god sake.

He was also unbelievably good-looking.

His feline eyes and chaotic brown hair were the most noticeable things about him. But his faint smile, which I briefly managed to glimpse before it slipped from his face, was breathtaking.

He wasn't smiling now though. Damn me and my stupid temper. He stepped back slightly and held his hands up obviously trying to placate me.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you' he apologised, eyeing me warily. 'You just appeared to have been waiting at the bar for some time, and I wondered if you needed any assistance?'

'Oh' I said lamely. He spoke so formally and politely, and I immediately felt even worse about my outburst.

'Um...yes...great...that would be...thanks' I stuttered. Unsure how he imagined he was going to be able to help. He wasn't a blonde with a nice rack after all. Well he was tall, so he'd be harder to ignore.

While trying to thaw out my sudden brain freeze, and say something semi-intelligent, I squeezed over to make room for him. He slipped in beside me and leant against the bar. This did nothing to help me recover my faculties. As surreptitiously as possible I glanced up at him from the corner of my eye, he was just as gorgeous from that angle.

God, I was such a hypocrite, hadn't I just been mocking every other person in the room for being a slave to their hormones. And now here I was ogling a randomly hot guy at the bar, as though I was in the middle of the mother of all sexual dry spells and he was an oasis of orgasms.

As I watched he narrowed his eyes at the bartender, who was obliviously flirting with another blonde.

'Demetri' he barked.

Oh, he must be a regular here if he knows the employees by name, I thought speculatively. I had enough time to wonder how often Alice drank here, and how suspicious it would look if I suddenly began hanging out with her and her co-workers every Friday. I hated nightclubs passionately, but maybe I could suffer a few times, if I had the right incentive. Before I could refine my plan, Demetri was standing in front of us. None of his previous swagger was discernable.

Sheepishly, in a soft English accent he asked. 'Is there a problem Sir?'

'Serve this woman right now!' the tall man to my right ordered curtly, jabbing a finger at Demetri. 'You serve the customers in the order in which they are waiting, is that clear'.

'Yes. Sorry Mr Cullen!'

The whole exchange was getting very strange, and I knew I was definitely missing something, but at least I had a surname now.

'I'll be in the here in the office for the rest of the night, come and get me if there are any problems!' He snapped at Demetri, turning to leave. He paused and glanced down at me and seemed to consider saying something else, but after a moment he simply gave a stiff nod, he strode off. Strange.

When he was gone I turned back to Demetri who breathed a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed.

'Sorry about that.' he shrugged apologetically. 'That's the boss. Anyway what can I get you?' he crossed his arms and grinned impishly.

The boss? A nightclub owner? Well, scratch that plan. We were definitely going to have nothing in common. Damn.

'Um...10 beers and 10 vodka's please.'

Demetri cocked his head to the side and grinned.

'Am I going to have to take you to the emergency room later?'

Ok, I could see why he was such a hit with the ladies, with the cute grin and the accent, and despite myself I smiled in return 'No. None of this is for me; it's for my roommate's promotion party. I think they're too far ahead for me to play catch up.'

Demetri looked at me thoughtfully.

'I bet we could get you all caught up in no time!' he put a finger to his chin and pretended to be deep in thought.

I seriously doubted this guy ever had a deep thought in his life.

'Sit right there and don't move' he said sternly, pointing to a bar stool.

I watched him closely as he hopped from bottle to bottle, pouring from an alarming number of them. So when he finally put the large glass full of bright blue liquid in front of me, I had a good idea how much alcohol had gone into making it.

He stood with his arms folded, looking at it proudly...obviously waiting for some kind of enthusiastic response from me.

'Um...what is it called?' I asked.

'I don't fucking know do I? I just made it up.' He grinned up at me. 'What's your name?'

'Um...it's Bella Swan.' Immediately wondering if it was a good idea to give your full name to a stranger in a bar.

'Bella...beautiful name, I've never seen you here before, we mostly get regulars. Are you with the guys over there?' he asked nodding towards Alice's group.

'Yes...but I don't know them, they work with a friend of mine.'

'So your boyfriend's not over there?'

'Um...no...there is no boyfriend.'

'That's good to know.' Demetri winked. 'Where do you work then?'

'In a hospital' I answered apologetically, looking into my drink and stirring it with a straw, knowing what was coming next.

'Really? Let me guess then, are you a doctor or a nurse?' he considered briefly. 'I'll say doctor, you look smart and tired.'

I looked again at the huge drink in front of me and then back at Demetri.

'I'm an alcohol misuse counsellor'

'Fuck. .' Demetri said gravely. 'Well no wonder you're single.'

Then he leaned over and whispered. 'Take a night off Bella...I won't tell anyone.'

With a wink he went back to work. Well if flirting and flexing well toned guns and pocketing phone numbers counts as working.

As I began to pile drinks onto a tray, I glanced around.

No sign of Mr Cullen Nightclub boss.

**Thanks for reading xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

**_Thanks for the reviews, and thanks MJ for checking this over for me on your phone when you should have been chilling out at camp ;) xx_**

Arrogant little prick.

The office door was slightly ajar, and the main lights in the club were back up, so I could see Demetri collecting glasses from the tables, in the same way he'd done every job tonight...too fucking slow and as though it were beneath him. As the other staff buzzed around him, keen to be done and get home, Demetri strolled along lethargically doing almost nothing. I willed him to look up and make eye contact, but he either didn't feel my gaze boring into him or he just didn't give a shit. Probably the latter. I considered locking the money back in the safe and taking up a more obvious spot at the bar. Demetri was much more conscientious about his work when I was breathing down his neck. But I needed to sleep, this jetlag was killing me, and the sooner I was done here the sooner I could go back to my apartment and crash. My head was painfully throbbing thanks to the monotonous pounding music I'd had to listen to all night.

I could see why Demetri would be less than enthusiastic to have me back home. A month of playing manager had inflated his already overlarge ego, and it must have been a real blow to hand the office keys over to me tonight and go back to working the bar with the rest of the staff. What rankled me most was that he was only my bar manager by unlucky accident, replacing Heidi when she'd walked out unexpectedly. There hadn't been anytime to hire someone else before I left for the trip, but I was damn sure I'd be making time now.

Just then I saw Demetri's eyes flick up in the direction of the stairs. His cocky stance and saccharine smile told me the visitor was female, and only one woman would be walking into the club at this time. Great. I took a gulp of my lukewarm coffee and massaged my temples harder.

'Hi gorgeous' Demetri murmured as Carmen's elegant figure sashayed towards him and right into my eye line.

'Hey you.' Carmen answered, looking around cautiously, and then slipping an arm around his waist. 'Were we busy tonight?'

What the hell?...

Demetri shrugged. 'I'm just the hired help...but I think so...my feet are fucking killing me and I need a shower!' Stunned, I watched him bring his arms up and wrap them tightly around her. 'You can join me if you like?' he offered, nuzzling into her neck.

Carmen laughed. 'That's a definite possibility.' Demetri leaned down to kiss her.

'Wait. Where are the others?' Carmen asked anxiously.

'Taking out the trash, don't worry.' He soothed, leaning in again.

My brain finally came back with a report on the vomit-inducing scene playing out in front of me. They were fucking each other! My employee and my wife...soon to be ex-wife I corrected. Seething, I slammed my fist down on the desk. Carmen stiffened at once and slipped out from Demetri's grasp, without turning to face me.

'Why didn't you tell me he was here?' I heard her hiss.

'Oh yeah...I forgot to say...Cullen's here.' Demetri shrugged indifferently.

Carmen elbowed him in the ribs hard enough to make him gasp.

'You'll call him Mr Cullen or Sir or you'll find yourself a new job, now clean the damn club and go home Demetri.' She spat, pushing away from him. I could see Demetri's affronted expression, but he'd have much more than that to contend with if I left this room in the next few seconds. Carmen seemed to steel herself for a moment before she turned and came towards me. It didn't escape my notice that the little sashay was gone now, and she looked very pale. Good. At least she had the decency to look ashamed. That was something.

'This is a nice surprise Edward' she said with counterfeit pleasure. 'I thought you were flying in next Friday.'

'Evidently' I answered frostily, nodding towards Demetri.

She didn't acknowledge that, instead she stopped in the doorway, her eyes darting around the office, looking for change of subject. Finally they came to rest on me, and widened. 'Edward. You look...amazing, the trip really did you good' She breathed. When I made no response at all she approached the desk hesitantly.

'How was business tonight?'

Nice fucking try. I glared at her in disgust as I stood and went to the door. A quick look outside assured me we were alone, no sign of Demetri, he must have gone to join the others. They'd be smoking out back somewhere. When the door was securely locked I turned and leant against it, closing my eyes.

'Would you mind not fucking my staff as soon as I'm out of the country Carmen? Is that really too much to ask.' I fumed, grabbing fist full's of my hair, as though I could literally rip the image of the two of them together out by the roots. 'Jesus!'

'I don't think it's any of your business who I fuck Edward.' She countered.

'You're right...it's not! So please don't do it under my nose in my club. Did you run out of pool boys at Denali's?' I sneered.

Her fleeting expression of anger was quickly replaced by one of embarrassment, and she dropped her eyes.

The building of Denali's health club had been completed the same week that we'd split, I'd never set foot in it and never wanted to. I was a name on the deeds to the building, and that was just fine with me. It was Carmen's baby; she'd obsessively worked late into the night for months picking out vibration plates and pedicure thrones...whatever the hell they were. Not that I was shirking complete responsibility for our split.

I shook my head to clear it. 'Sorry, that was harsh.'

Carmen didn't lift her eyes as she spoke. 'It was one guy Edward...and he worked in the gym, not the pool. How many skanks have you been with or are we only allowed to talk about me?'

I was such a dick.

'I'm sorry. I'm a dick.' I admitted. 'That shouldn't shock you of all people.'

'No...you're right Edward. I shouldn't have done it. It was an awful thing to do. If you came into my work space and...' she trailed off grimacing.

'Carmen. I've done worse.' She nodded faintly at that. 'And I over reacted...as usual...you know me and my temper.' I sighed. 'Is it anything serious with him?'

Carmen rolled her eyes, and dabbed at them with her sleeve. 'With that guy? You're kidding right? It's was just for fun Edward. While you were gone I came here every night at closing to check on everything...and we got talking, and...' she trailed off.

'I just don't want you to get hurt, he's a real prick.'

Carmen smiled bitterly.

'Yeah I know, I'm a fucking hypocrite.' I shrugged. 'Come on I'll walk you out.' I offered, taking her hand. 'And thanks for checking on things while I was gone; I know...I know you don't like to come here.'

'That's ok Edward. Were still a team, we need to look out for each other and our company' she said sadly. Terrific, more guilt. But I squeezed her hand tightly in agreement. 'So do we need to tell our lawyers about this? I'd be so embarrassed.' She whispered.

I looked down at her, but her face was inscrutable. 'No. Like I said, what you do is none of my business. You're not answerable to me now.' Carmen's face transformed into an expression of total relief. What the hell did she expect me to do? Try to offload responsibility for our messy marriage by blackening her character. No the fault was all mine, and I'd accept the judgement against me.

Outside in the street it was damp and chilly, and Carmen was far too lightly dressed, in her tiny skirt and no coat. All my former irritation returned when I realised why she would be coming here half naked after closing time.

'Get in the fucking car before you freeze.' I snapped.

Carmen shook her head at what must have looked like my hundredth mood shift in the last half hour, but she climbed into the car and immediately lowered the window. 'What are you going to say to him?' she asked apprehensively.

'Not much. Don't worry about it.'

Carmen looked unconvinced, but hit the accelerator anyway. Once her car had disappeared round the corner I headed back downstairs. Well she didn't ask me what I was going to do to him, so technically i hadn't lied.

Demetri didn't see me coming. I was much much too fast. By the time he'd managed to blurt out a panicked 'what the fuck?', I'd seized him by the neck, spun him around and pinned him up again the wall.

Punctuating every word with a smack of his head against the faux marble I ordered,

'Don't

fucking

touch

her

again.'

Demetri made a gagging noise, and I loosened my grip on his throat to allow him to answer. 'Ok?' I prompted hitting his head against the wall again.

'Ok' he croaked.

Not trusting myself to be this close to him any longer I let him go, and as he slid down the wall gasping for breath, I stalked back to my office slamming the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Hangover

**Thanks for reading the last chapter :) After a silly conversation with my husband it seems i'll be trying to use movie titles for the different POV's...these ones were kind of easy :) **

**Let me know what you think, i am just figuring it out as i go, i'd love to learn to write and not suck :) xxx**

Bella POV

I was definitely awake. No one could dream up pain like this. Cutting off my own head seemed like an attractive option, if it took the headache with it. Where the hell was I? Not my own bed, it felt...different. Too hard and far too roomy. Apprehensively, i cracked open one eye. The dim light in the room seared through my eyeball before i could squeeze the lid closed again. Get a grip Bella i chastised myself, it's only a hangover, you have bigger problems right now. The blue carpet and clutter scattered all over it was telling me this definitely wasn't my room.

Horrible images invaded my mind. The last thing i could remember for sure was doing shots of some scarlet liquid with Alice in that bar...Mosquito...was that the bar or the drink? I couldn't remember. Everything was fuzzy. Realisation hit me and I felt my stomach drop through 40 floors. I must have hooked up with someone last night. The sleazy bar guy, or one of Alice's disgusting co workers.

I couldn't bear to open my eyes and have it confirmed, but i had to know if i had company, so that i could plan my next move. Very gently, i slid my foot across the bed. Shit. There **was** someone here with me. I decided to try a little test kick; if he was asleep i could sneak out. I had no idea which warm body part my foot connected with, but i was answered by a deep shuddering snore and then silence. I waited, breath held for a few moments. No one spoke or moved. That was good enough for me. I slid out of the bed as silently as a trained assassin and almost went straight down on my ass. The room spun and my stomach clenched violently. My mouth felt like the soil of the Atacama Desert. This was exactly why I didn't drink with Alice. She was dead for letting this happen to me.

Another snort behind me got me back on my feet fast. Luckily all of my clothes were piled neatly beside the bed, what kind of sick pervert folded your clothes for you? That seemed a little OCD. Although how would i know, I'd never woken in a strange bed with a strange person before. I snatched them up realising with horror that they were in fact ALL of my clothes. I could feel some material swishing around my hips though, so I was wearing something, something that wasn't mine. I'll worry about that later i scolded myself, get the hell out of here.

Tiptoeing to what i fervently hoped was the door out and not a closet or a bathroom; i tripped over a sports bag and stubbed my toe on a chair leg. Fuck. As soon as my fingers curled around the door handle i heard the unmistakable creak that a bed probably only makes when someone sits up in it and catches someone creeping out. Double fuck! Turn and face the music or just go. Go, definitely go. I yanked the handle hard and the door swung open.

'Well this is fucking nice. Running out on me without even buying me breakfast!'

I spun on the spot to face the bed, and the person with the mop of messy dark hair sitting up in it, grinning, beautiful green eyes sparkling with mischief.

'Holy shit' was all i could manage to croak. Weakly i staggered back to the bed and flopped face down onto the sheets. 'Never do that to me again Alice!'

Her soft melodic laugher was totally at odds with her dirty trucker mouth as always.

'Fuck Bella, were you seriously going to just walk out into a strange apartment with your fucking ass hanging out for the world to see? Get dressed and we'll grab some breakfast, there's a great little place near here, you'll fucking love it!'

This was normal sunny happy Alice; the happier she was the more the trucker in her brain took over the wheel and drove her mouth for her. Didn't she have a hangover at all?

'Please Alice, can you just whisper...for the next few hours?' I pleaded. 'Where is here anyway?'

'Oh this place belongs to one of guys i work with; we came back here for a party. Don't you remember?'

'No.' I mumbled into the pillow.

'You remember the fucking karaoke don't you?' she encouraged.

'What karaoke?' I could feel shame beginning to colour my cheeks.

'Fuck Bella, what's the last thing you can remember?'

'Um...red drinks and something about sluts i think.' I answered; praying that little gem of a memory wasn't related to something I'd done.

'Red headed sluts Bella...it's a drink...we drank about a thousand of them. We were in the club for another hour after those, and then the party, you must have been severely fucked up!'

'Wow Alice, i wonder who's fault that that could be?' i hissed, turning to face her.

'Don't blame me Bella. You came back from the bar with the shooters yourself! It was your fucking idea!'

Oh... my... god. That didn't sound like me at all. But waking up with no memory of the night before didn't sound like me either. Then another memory began to surface, a huge cocktail containing god only knew what, finishing it while sitting at the bar with the cocky bar guy, and then having another.

I slumped back into the pillow facedown muffling my cries. 'Shit shit shit.'

I felt Alice bounce out of bed, no doubt satisfied that she was off the hook. 'Don't feel bad Bella, i looked after you, you didn't do anything too stupid. Well you did do a lap dance, that was fucking priceless but that was in here so i was the only one to see it, and I've seen it ALL before. And you are a fucking drugs and alcohol counsellor or something, so that probably looks bad, but the way i look at it, how can you counsel people if you haven't been fucked up yourself every once in a while.' When i didn't move or respond she continued, making good use of her ability to speak without breathing. 'Really, don't feel bad, that's nothing, one time Ben from accounts bet me $100 i couldn't...'

I tuned Alice out, something i'd learned to do with lots of practice. I loved her with all my heart, but sometimes, just sometimes, i wished she had a mute button. It was Saturday, and that meant i was working at six tonight. A full 12 hours in the ER in this condition. I might as well take one of the beds for myself. The next time i saw that Demetri guy he'd be wearing one of his 'special cocktails'. Next time? What next time? There was no way i was ever going to be that stupid again.

Somehow i managed to control my shaky legs enough to step over the remains of what must have been one hell of a party. Beer and vodka bottles, ashtrays and sleeping bodies rolled up in blankets littered the floor. Sure enough against one wall there was a widescreen TV and the fabled Karaoke machine. I turned to Alice to ask her if i'd actually sung on that thing, but one look at her face told me i definitely had, and maybe quite a bit more.

'Bella...' she warned 'it's probably better if you don't even ask.'

I nodded, grimacing, and turned to leave. Someone must have switched the music off after the party wound down and thrown the remote carelessly on the floor. The moment i stepped on it music blared from speakers somewhere in the room, bouncing off the walls and vibrating though the floor. We bolted for the door, Alice shrieking with laughter, the yells of the disgruntled sleepers following us. I pulled Alice hastily through the door but she gripped the frame just long enough to shout "Wakey wakey, fuckers, rise and shine!" before losing her grip and being yanked down the hall.

The smell of fresh coffee almost made me forgot my headache. Alice was right this place was perfect. The deep cosy leather club chairs and the soft lighting. I never wanted to leave.

'I could sleep here' i admitted curling my legs up and resting my head.

'You work too much Bella. It's not good for you. All those drug addicts during the week and then extra work at the weekend?' No cursing, she must be serious.

I just kept my eyes closed and shrugged; hoping if i didn't encourage her she'd go back to her laptop quickly. Sure enough she resumed tapping furiously on the keys and muttering to herself. The sound was soothing and familiar.

The coffee buzz had completely worn off by six. I glared moodily at the board, we we're fully stocked with sprained ankles, feverish children, mystery stomach pains, a heart attack and a hit and run, it was still too early for the drinkers and partygoers, but they would be along later tonight just like clockwork. _That could have been me last night. _Yes, things could have been much worse. Being stretchered into the Emergency Room where i worked every Saturday night would be at least as demeaning as naked Karioke or whatever the hell it was i'd done!

'Bella you look like crap, I'd send you home but I'm down a RN.' A tired looking charge nurse said from behind stacks of medical notes. 'I'd cover for you myself but technically my shift finished 10 hours ago.' That explained the cup of steaming coffee the size of a laundry hamper next to her elbow. 'I guess it was a wild night last night huh?' she added, smiling smugly to herself. No doubt my exhausted grumpy demeanour and the bags under my eyes were making her feel better about the time she'd spent productively at work.

'It's fine. It's only a damn hangover' I snatched up the pile of notes she'd set aside for me. I could handle this. In a mere twelve hours I'd be able to crash out and sleep through the day. As long as no one threw up on me tonight...anything but that, my stomach was still punishing me. I scanned the chart as i drew back the curtain around the bed of the teenager with abdominal pain.

'Hi Lucas, my name is Bella, how are you feeling?'

'Better...i think?' Lucas said uncertainly.

'Ok good, i just need to take some vitals...no needles' i added at his alarmed expression. 'Just your temperature and things ok.'

Lucas opened his mouth, maybe to say that it was fine maybe to _tell_ me he was going to throw up spectacularly. By the time i got back to the ER, showered and wearing fresh scrubs he'd been moved. A few doctors standing near the desk cracked up as i passed and started applauding. I took a bow and flipped them the bird. I was going to be so glad when this week was over.

EPOV - One Night Stand

I lay on my back gazing at the tiny cracks which criss-crossed the ceiling of the shabby apartment I'd woken up in. Still asleep, Emma or Emily or whoever, draped her arm across my chest. It was fine. I wasn't going anywhere in a hurry this morning anyway. Some people might call the weekend their downtime, but for me it was a Tuesday. I reached over to the small table next to the bed and grabbed my cigarettes, managing to light one without waking my hostess. Hopefully Em-whoever wasn't going anywhere either. She'd mentioned she was studying Biology and Chemistry, and there had been plenty of both last night. How difficult could it be to convince a college girl to take a sick day? Not too difficult I was betting, tracing my fingers lightly down the soft skin her back and gripping her firm college girl ass. I'd had quite the view of that ass last night.

Her eyes fluttered open and she raised her head, gazing steadily up at me. No sign of the wild sexy siren in killer heels that had pulled me into her apartment last night and unbuckled my belt before the door was closed behind us. I loosened my grip on her ass immediately. What the hell was I doing here with this girl; she couldn't be more than 20. With the makeup gone she looked young and vulnerable. It didn't help my conscience that she was looking at me with the expression of a little girl who'd just been given a cute new puppy. She'd find out soon enough that was definitely NOT the case.

Cautiously she reached up and brushed her lips against mine, hitching her leg over my hips. 'Someone's happy to see me this morning!' she said, pressing more firmly against me. That someone was playing dumb and refusing to accept the messages my brain was sending him, to please stand down. When she removed her leg for a second, I thought there was still a chance I could still do the right thing here, apologise and be on my way, blaming it all on too much alcohol and spontaneity.

Then her hand was gripping me firmly, and her soft lips were coaxing my mouth open, without permission my tongue began slide against hers. Breaking the kiss I drew back and looked at her again.

'Don't you have a class to get ready for?' I asked, unsure which answer I was hoping for. This is a bad idea Edward, better to leave now.

'No classes today. I'm all yours.' She whispered.

Then she was attacking my mouth and grinding herself against me. I reached out to stop her... I think. Maybe. Whatever the intention, she was naked and my hand found only supple warm skin, and as my fingers skimmed downward I found myself automatically cupping her firm breast, her nipples hardened beneath my hand, and she moaned softly.

Fuck it, I was going to hell anyway, she'd already seen some of the sights, I might as well give her the five star tour. Groaning in both pleasure and defeat, I rolled with her until she was on her back. Nudging her legs roughly apart I began slowly kissing and licking my way down her body. She stiffened slightly realising my intentions and propped herself up on her elbows.

'I don't think...' she spluttered looking alarmed.

'Shhhh' I hushed, using my free hand to push her back down. She was going to regret bringing me home, I couldn't help that _now_; the least I could do was try to make it worth her while.

The rain was drumming heavily on the roof of the car. The double iron door of Mosquito was only a few feet away so i wouldn't get too wet, despite my lack of jacket. Stupidly I'd left it behind in the girl's apartment. She was probably using it for some kind of voodoo ritual right now, if she hadn't already cut it to shreds. All in all i was sanguine about the jacket, it wasn't much to lose. I still had my balls, and considered myself lucky. She was one hell of a good shot with a loaded coffee mug. I touched the small gash on my forehead again and winched. When i withdrew my finger it was tacky with partially congealed blood. I could feel my cold coffee splattered shirt clinging to my chest. _That really could have gone better Edward._ Why couldn't i just lie and give a fake phone number, promise to see her again and make my escape, it was practically the first rule of being a single guy for god sake. But i couldn't do it, it just felt cowardly. Why i cared i didn't know, but i was glad that no girl was ever kept waiting by a phone for my call. The girl hadn't seemed to appreciate the honestly though and i couldn't blame her.

'_Look i better go' I'd said, sighing at my watch for effect; 'i really should get some work done today.'_

_I saw the first flickers of suspicion in her eyes. 'I thought you said you had a free day today? And we were going to have lunch together?'_

'_Well i've got some things i need to take care of.' I'd kept my voice detached and calm._

_Her eyes had narrowed at me. 'Well will you call me later?' she'd challenged, probably already guessing i wouldn't._

'_Listen, last night was great...' _

'_But?' She'd glared at me over the table._

'_But...I'm not looking for anything serious right now.'_

'_Aren't we even going to exchange numbers?' She'd seethed._

'_I don't think it's a good idea.' So much the better for my guilt if she throws me out i had reasoned, I got my wish. The coffee mug flew out of her hand and cracked against my head. Blood began to trickle, not that it elicited any sympathy. She'd been furious and snarling by then._

'_Get out!' she'd screamed. There'd been no need for her to ask twice, and thankfully my phone, car keys and wallet had been in my jeans and not the abandoned jacket._

A tap at the window brought me back to the present and i sat bolt upright, slightly confused. I'd almost been asleep on the steering wheel. Demetri was standing next to the car in the pouring rain, holding his coat above his head. He looked at me curiously for a moment and then disappeared back into the club.

Downstairs Demetri was methodically unpacking a delivery. He glanced up to meet my eyes briefly and gave a slight nod, and then carried on unpacking. Interesting. I'd been more than a little surprised when he showed up to open Mosquito as normal on Saturday...after our... heated discussion. I'd expected him to slink away and never show his face again, in fact I'd been waiting to collect his keys from him when he'd quietly appeared. An envelope, with his last pay check and a little goodbye bonus was still locked in my desk. I'd have to think this over, i needed him, there was no getting around that, unless i wanted to be here seven days a week. Lazy or not he knew the club inside and out, not to mention...he was very popular. Had _i_ even remembered to be here on time for the order today? Nope. My head was a mess.

I found a small first aid box on my desk. Peace offering? Sorry i fucked your wife, here have a band aid. I laughed my first real laugh of the week as i sat at the desk. Before i could open the box the phone rang, and i snatched it up on the first ring.

'Mosquito, how can i help you?'

The person on the other end was flustered, probably not expecting the phone to be picked up so quickly.

'...yes...hi. I wanted to book a birthday party for my friend.' She began. 'She insists on having it at _Mosquito bar'_ i could hear the sneering disapproval in her voice. What the hell was wrong with my bar? 'So can you help me?'

Suppressing the urge to sneer back i said. 'No problem, i can email the information out to you right now, or you can come in and have a look around if you'd prefer.'

'No...just send it out, please.' She said distastefully. Ok, she really was asking to be hung up on.

'Fine, give me your email address and your phone number, please!' I snapped.

'Bella Swan...all one word lower case, do you want me to spell it?' Did she think i was fucking stupid? This bitch was really starting to annoy me. I began scribbling down her details on a scrap of paper. Not really caring if she ever got the email or not.

**xxx :) Nic**


End file.
